


迷幻邀约

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 「感谢上帝给每个人玩具，孩子有布娃娃，女人有孩子，男人有女人，魔鬼有男人！——维克多·雨果」
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt, Victor Hugo/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 5





	迷幻邀约

李斯特刚刚拿到第二份《幻想交响曲》钢琴改编样谱，校对了没几页他就感到头痛无比——他接连圈出好几处错音，加上不翼而飞的附点，去掉多余的踏板记号……

与姑且还能维持耐心的他不同，柏辽兹显得更为暴躁。

“抄谱员是不是被哪个音乐家睡了妻子？从没见过跟乐谱有这般深仇大恨的。我去大街上雇一个报童让他照着画，说不定都比这要强。”

“兴许是他们从未见过如此冗长、复杂的钢琴谱。”李斯特试图找一个解释，“我会尽力的，至少让下一稿看起来像样一些。”

“这真是浪费我们的时间。”柏辽兹搬来另一把椅子拿起「舞会」那一乐章的谱，也开始寻找一些过于显眼的错误。

然而这样的工作过于折磨人，又过去大约一个半小时，两人都觉得自己再也坚持不下去了。

“我们去散步吧。”柏辽兹来到窗口，印着窗外暖暖的春日阳光提议道。他方才搬来位于巴黎市郊的蒙马特没多久，这套带四个房间与一个大花园的乡间别墅给了他相对宽敞的环境。以及蒙马特的地势较高，处在一片小山地上。可以从上方俯瞰圣但尼的平原，远眺巴黎市区也不是问题。

李斯特放下笔，打了个哈欠，最后点了点头。于是他们扔开那些带来烦恼的纸一起出门，穿过右手边的林荫下坡道，并没有什么目的地开始晃荡。

“我说过的吧，这里的风景让人感觉身在那不勒斯，瞧着天气！瞧这纯净、清新的植物。”柏辽兹的心情似乎立刻缓和过来，他伴着夜莺的鸣叫哼唱起贝多芬“田园”交响曲的旋律。

“这是个好地方。”李斯特赞同道，跟着对方沿着一块开阔的草坡走。野蔷薇一丛丛盛开着，他不时抬头望一望天空中盘旋的云雀，“唯一的问题是过来的路途有点累，得爬上一座小山再下来才能到你家。”

“哦，我的朋友。我想这点体力消耗是值得的。”柏辽兹并不认为他在埋怨。他现在的住处去市中心至少要半个小时，但这给他带来了额外的清静，免去无聊之人频繁打扰，只有真正的友人会过来探访。

李斯特十分乐意在田园诗般的风景里住上几日，反正他本来就有要跟柏辽兹一起完成的工作。倒是后者为了生计忙着给4份报纸写评论，让他经常没有足够的时间来作曲，以至于他时常陷入沮丧。为了安慰他，李斯特会给他演奏点随便什么他想要的片段。

绕过一小片葡萄园，李斯特孩子气地把一只母鸡撵了好长一段路，直到他在另一条小道上看见邮差，便主动跑过去问他有没有自己信。

邮差还真翻出一封信给他，并庆幸于自己可以少跑一个地方。李斯特回到柏辽兹身边，把信封随手拆开。那是雨果写来的，说好些时日没有见到他了，问他愿不愿意次日参加他那儿的小聚会。

“我们一起去好吗？”他转头问柏辽兹。

“他也邀请我了吗？”柏辽兹回应道。

“能把信送到这个地址就说明他知道我跟谁在一起。”李斯特颇为自信地推断道，“不用多虑，他每次邀请我的时候都默认我会带其他朋友过去。”

至此柏辽兹也没什么可推诿的。雨果是他们俩都崇敬的作家，相对应的，对方也赞慕他们的音乐。甚至事实上，雨果几乎不喜欢除了李斯特之外的任何钢琴家。

总之，次日傍晚两人一同出现在雨果住宅所在的孚日广场附近。由于天气出奇的好，夜风和煦，一点凉意都没泛出来。街上的人很多，两位工人正赶在落日光芒彻底消失前把沿街的煤气灯点上。

时间还早，柏辽兹对李斯特开玩笑说：“这是不是有点不符合你的风格？”

“确实，不如我们先去其他地方喝一杯或者听一场街头演讲打发时间？”李斯特接茬。不过他并没有实施自己的设想，只是走到巷子边，点起一支雪茄。目光一会凝视巡逻骑警反射着霞光的胸甲，一会望向对街二楼一位女仆，她正胡乱给阳台上的丁香花浇水。

柏辽兹同样点起烟，他看见有几位拎着乐器匣子的乐手走过，感慨道：“天呐，我都不知道剧院在上演谁的作品了。晚些时候我总得回来看演出，随便谁写的，好让我有足够的素材来写专栏。”

“我想你早晚得回到巴黎来。”李斯特眯起眼睛，努力审视一张贴在张贴栏里的剧目海报。

“只可惜巴黎什么都比外面昂贵，该死的进城税。”柏辽兹冷哼一声，充满愤懑。忽然他像发现了什么似地往李斯特背后的方向眺望。

“是我眼花了？那不是雨果先生吗？”

李斯特顺着对方所指的方向望去，果然有一位穿着浅灰风衣拿着手杖的棕发男士在跟一位身着单薄露背裙装的少女谈话。他们聊了有一小段时间，似乎互相认识。末了当对方从远处发现了正在观察自己的朋友们，便冲他们招了招手。

以及正如李斯特所料，雨果对柏辽兹一同出现并不意外，他与少女道别后就来到他们那儿友好地打招呼。

“好久不见，柏辽兹先生。我想一定是多亏有您同行，李斯特才能准点到达。”

“早知道您也没到家在忙别的，我就晚点来了。”李斯特看上去毫无要反省的意味。

“刚巧碰上认识的人罢了。”雨果解释道。

“那是一位妓女吧？”柏辽兹并不避讳地提问道，那样的着装也无可掩饰，甚至就是用来表明身份的。

“是，我光顾过她好几次。”面对真诚之人他不需要任何虚伪之词，说着他又下意识地回头看上一眼，“可怜的人民！贫困迫使男人犯罪，迫使女人堕落。监狱夺走了大家的儿子，又被风月场所吞噬掉女儿们。我们的苦役犯和妓女都太多了！”这是他几个小时前刚刚写下的文字，他随口念了出来。

“您说得没错，只可惜人们总是忽略一切的源头。”李斯特拍了拍雨果的肩膀，他看见柏辽兹似乎也叹了口气。两人都知晓这位文学家总是对人间痛苦抱有极大的同情。

“记得之前那位克洛德·格吗？我把他的故事写成了小说。”领客人进门时雨果分享起他的进展。

“是那位您为之奔走、请愿，想免除他死刑的工人吗？”柏辽兹记得那件事，大约发生在两年前，他也读到了那份报纸。那位工人本身也是一位囚犯的儿子，他的父亲死在了监狱里。本人失业后为了养活家人被迫行窃，因而被判处5年劳役。之后他不堪典狱长的暴行将其杀害，最终走上了断头台。

“正是。两年过去了，大家还在热热闹闹围在街头看砍头。仿佛那是什么杰出戏剧一样。我真诚给内阁的先生们提建议：法国每年杀的人太多了。既然他们正在讲节约，不如先在这方面节约点吧。想一想人们为什么盗窃，为什么杀人！对不起，我一下说太多了，还是等下我给你们念我的作品吧，如果你们有兴趣的话。”

“当然有兴趣！”李斯特回应道，“您最近在收拾东西吗？”之所以这么问是因为他发现门厅里堆着好几个大箱子，箱子上、地面上都堆满了石膏像、铜制雕版、画作……挨着靠近厨房那面墙的桃花心木长桌上铺陈着各类银器，餐具、烛台和装饰品都混在一起。

“我本以为很快能收拾完的。然而我的收藏品比想象中的要多。”

不过客厅还是很整洁的，大概已经收拾完毕。李斯特在漆皮包裹的沙发上坐下，看着墙上的一整面中世纪织锦缎，从画面上士兵的纹章与武器判断大概是描绘十字军的某场战役。对面的大型雕花梳妆柜与长凳都是近似年代的家具。靠近走廊的架子上放置着瓷器、花瓶。另一面墙上悬挂着各式古董武器。

“咦？今天的聚会就只有我们吗？”李斯特东张西望，柏辽兹则一脸「岂不是绝妙，太棒了」。他不喜人多热闹。

“我今天只邀请了创作者，贝尔坦女士身体有恙，缪塞与桑去了别处今天赶不回巴黎。”作家以并不怎么在意的姿态耸肩，又冲李斯特摇了摇头，“我本以为您会带德·阿古阁下过来的，这下我明白了您的心到底属于谁。”

雨果本意只是开个玩笑，却看见李斯特点燃他轻车熟路从黑檀木盒子里摸出的马里兰烟叶后，顺着他的说辞靠在柏辽兹身上。雨果再次摇头，转而问道：“你们要咖啡还是茶？茶的话什么品种，咖啡的话土耳其式的还是法式的？要不要加糖？”

“我要土耳其式的，不需要糖但请给我一些奶油。”李斯特抢先回答。

“其实我知道你要什么，‘维也纳做派遗风’！我主要是为了问柏辽兹。”雨果毕竟认识李斯特早得多，前几年钢琴家会规律地来他的沙龙。不过被引见之后，他很快和也总是需要写东西的柏辽兹建立起友谊。

“我跟他一样，不过什么也不用加就行，免得麻烦。”柏辽兹表态道。

“如果我打算老老实实喝法式咖啡您会跟着我的选择吗？”雨果故意这么问，他印象里柏辽兹在日常品味上保守地喜欢本国方式。见对面轻轻皱眉，他给自己开脱说，“开玩笑的，您真纵容这个小恶魔。”他让女仆给每个人带来所需要的咖啡，而他自己则拿起堆叠的手稿，抽出他所需要的那几页纸。

“咳，先生们！这次又是一位囚犯的故事。我又回到了这个题材。”他清了清嗓子介绍起小说的内容。

“哦~噢！我喜欢这个题材，尤其是您笔下死亡迫近时的阴森与绝望。”面对即将到来的阴翕氛围柏辽兹忽然兴奋起来，“我至今感谢《死囚末日》给我的灵感，早年我一口气读完它之后深受感动。要知道那个写出「赴刑进行曲」的夜晚，我脑内除了音符外还一直盘旋着您的句子。”

“表面上看来，死的那一刹那并不痛苦。可是，我的血在一滴一滴的流失中干枯，我的智慧在反复的思虑中冥灭，难道这不是同样的痛苦吗？”李斯特替他背诵出了他所喜欢的段落之一，引得原作者用微妙地眼神来回扫视他们俩。

总之，雨果将这篇短篇小说从头开始往下念。同样热衷文学的音乐家们很快发现这个故事里的「囚犯」不止是为了展现一个悲伤的故事，克洛德·格成为了一个意象，一把尖利的手术刀，挖出了社会这一躯体上的脓疮，让大家看到是什么把原本淳朴、正直的人变成了罪犯。

“我们的社会病了，而监狱不是一剂良药。就算要掩盖溃烂的地方，也得放出脓血才能包扎，否则只会病得更重。”柏辽兹吐出一句充满医疗建议的评论。

“您这比喻真是绝妙，如果您不介意的话我想把开头那句写进去。”雨果开始在草稿边上记笔记。

“当然不介意，那是我的荣幸。”音乐家笑着回答。见靠在自己身上的人一言不发似乎在沉思些什么，他戳了戳他问道，“面对如此动人的故事你不评价点什么吗？”

“确实……”李斯特停顿一番，眼神还不知虚晃地望着何处，“我只是忍不住去想那位把面包分给克洛德的少年，他一定很难过吧？对方是为了要求典狱长将朋友调回身边未果后，才将其杀死的。几乎等同于为了他杀人。”

“这也是我想表达的内容之一，算是延续上一作的观点：迫害性的监禁让一切腐败，阿尔班不忍看同伴总是饿才将食物分给他，但在那种地方连最单纯的友爱都会招致凄楚结局……等等，说起食物。”雨果忽然反应过来，回头看了眼挂钟，才发现已经过了八点半。

“抱歉，抱歉！我有准备晚餐的。”他放下稿件，带头往餐厅走去。

“别在意，这太常见了。谁没有沉迷作品忘记吃饭睡觉的时候。”柏辽兹觉得这才是艺术工作者的人生。

“还有彻底忘记赴约让女友生气。”李斯特有意补充道。

“你在说我还是说你自己！”

“你为什么这样看着我？我们难道不都有过？”

“反正我可没有，对女士们温柔一点啊……”雨果领他们于餐桌前入座，接着将整只事先放置在那儿的水晶醒酒器放到李斯特那边，“既然今天没有其他人来瓜分，酒都归您咯。”

“不胜感激！”李斯特对这样的结局再满意不过。他从桌子中间的那盆绣球花边拿过一只银质酒杯。见柏辽兹露出纵容的微笑，他象征性允诺道：“我会注意分寸的。”

“没关系，反正没有其他人，你尽兴就好。”柏辽兹自顾自啃起餐前面包，比谁都清楚那是个酗酒惯犯，也不是第一次给他「收尸」了。

“昏迷不醒了晚上住下就好，何必急着赶来赶去？”雨果并不想让朋友们在行乐时有所顾虑。

那份新鲜又丰富的海鲜冷盘着实让李斯特一边继续聊天一边喝掉很多红酒，不过跟他一贯的水平比起来，可能也没有太多。只是随着酒精摄入增加，李斯特变得越来越随意，末了几乎挂在柏辽兹身上。

“您是幸福的人。”雨果不知第几次挑眉，又给自己倒上一些酒。

柏辽兹被他说得有些尴尬。李斯特的确某种程度上被人们的爱慕与容忍宠坏了，肆意迟到；毫无收敛地跟首次见面的人开玩笑；用推搡别人肩膀的方式来打招呼……但总体而言他肯定算不上无礼之人，会以独特的方式保持优雅。应该就是仗着他跟雨果过于熟悉，才愈发无所顾忌。至于柏辽兹自己，他也的确喜欢跟朋友们论述自己的情感生活，且知晓雨果比他们都玩得开多了，但……至少此刻对面身边并没有携带伴侣，让他感到不太合适。

“你们最近一直在一起对吧？在忙什么？”雨果试着跟他聊点别的。

“不知您有没有听李斯特说起过，他去年把我的《幻想交响曲》完整改成钢琴版本，现在正为了出版而校对样稿。这项工作很复杂，还得花上不少时间。我不想让糟糕的低级错误毁了他的精心编排。”柏辽兹简要说明了下，结果还不等雨果给出回应，李斯特先来了劲：

“您应该听一下这个版本！我要弹给您听！我知道您也认同原曲是突破性的杰作，我竭尽所能保留了它原有的结构，让钢琴版本也能体现出交响色彩。”他说着就喝掉杯子里剩下的酒，不顾餐后甜点还没人碰过一口，跑到桌对面拉起雨果就跑去钢琴那儿。据说这位作家终于在家里腾出地方放了台钢琴，就是为了让他过来拜访时能够演奏（李斯特用屡试不爽的“月光奏鸣曲”俘获了雨果）。

当然，雨果不属于动不动往剧院跑的人，但他对柏辽兹的欣赏是真诚的。他认为柏辽兹那透着狂野气息的音乐能带来“超自然感受”，使人看到一些原本处于迷狂状态下才能看到的光景。而那是极其值得赞美的，因为「灵魂有幻想，一如鸟儿有羽翼，是其生存的凭仗」。

他认真听着改编曲，就像之前音乐家们听他念小说草稿一样。李斯特先演奏了一段对固定乐思的扩展，然后跳到「舞会」那儿，他并没有力气从头到尾展示一边。第三乐章他只弹了一小部分，接着钢琴家决定停下来休息一会，他来到沙发那儿，把自己塞在柏辽兹与雨果之间，勾着两人的肩膀，讨论起莎士比亚戏剧与莫里哀戏剧的差别。等说累了话又感到手已经休息够了，李斯特回到钢琴前开始“赴刑”。

雨果再度给了这一乐章极高的评价，他还带着几分羡慕对柏辽兹说：“我时常觉得对于音乐家而言，尤其是您这样的音乐家，死亡从来都不是个需要苦苦求索的‘问题’，而是一种自然存在之物，或者某种象征，用来匹配特定的旋律。”

“坟墓是多么迷人，我时常带着第二天不想醒来的期许入睡。”李斯特插话道，虽然在谈论终焉他无论是口吻还是表情都显得颇为愉悦。兴致所致让他在最后的魔女集会前为那段「末日经」的旋律即兴弄出好几段变奏。

等到李斯特按下最后一个和弦，那些音符尚未飘散他便冲回到柏辽兹那儿，抱住他的脖子深切亲吻他。后者好不容易从这个吻中挣脱，极其无奈地说道：“你该冷静一下了，总是这样……”

“不如早点躺下，演奏到底也是十分消耗体力的事情。”雨果提议道，把他们领去贴着自己卧室的客房，“有事情可以来找我，我就在隔壁。祝你们度过愉快的夜晚。”

柏辽兹甚至来不及礼节性地说晚安，就被李斯特拖进房间内。后者根本就没有要消停的意思，他先调侃了一下那只带架子与薄纱帷幔的床，然后对柏辽兹说：“你有没有见过雨果的卧室？除了家具的木质结构外，墙面、椅背椅座、床单、靠垫全部都是红色的。多么强烈的冲动与暗喻哈哈哈哈……”

“那倒是很符合他的……爱好。”柏辽兹并不意外，但凡跟雨果有些交情的人都知道他的「夜间娱乐活动」有多频繁。传闻新婚之夜他连续跟妻子做了九次，何等令人咋舌的毅力……

“这都不算什么了，他还有更独特的爱好。”李斯特边说边飞快地脱下衣服往地上扔。至此柏辽兹也只能“配合”了，尽管他眷恋自己的窝，不太乐意在其他人的地盘上解决“私人问题”。然而李斯特的诱惑力简直是针对理性的特殊武器，当被他那柔软的金发扫过皮肤，理性就跟咖啡里的砂糖般迅速溶解。他别无选择唯有一边解开自己的领结与衬衫扣子，一边接受对方抓住每一个间隙凑上来贴紧他时所布下的胡乱的吻。

当柏辽兹终于踢开身上最后一块布料，李斯特立马扑在他身上索取更绵长的吻。他来回摸着柏辽兹胸口，深谙怎样激起他的急躁，好享用禁锢般拥抱与仿佛不漏过任何一寸肌肤的迷恋爱抚。

“所以我们的文学家朋友到底有何种更独特的爱好？”柏辽兹一旦获取了在意的信息后，就不会轻易放过它。只是他问完就看见李斯特大笑起来，搞得他完全不知道发生了什么。

“啊，我要是告诉你……还是晚点再说吧，担心你没状态。”话虽如此，李斯特的脸上写满了「请你继续追问，务必」。

“我要是一直琢磨这个也会没状态的。”他性格如此。

“嗯……怎么说呢……”李斯特用神秘的眼神连着好几次扭头望向背后，也就是床榻正对着的那面墙壁。

“你在看什么？他家不会养着鬼魂吧？”柏辽兹并不觉得墙上的几幅风景画有什么好值得反复看的。

“你有没有觉得墙纸的花纹很复杂，甚至有点过于复杂了，令人头晕？”李斯特问了个看似不相关的问题。

“是有点……怎么了？”柏辽兹点头认可，不过他并不想挑剔别人家的内饰。

“因为要用乱七八糟的花纹掩盖窥视孔啦~”李斯特一副叙述「今天下雨了」似的平淡口吻，让柏辽兹的表情瞬间阴沉下来。

“什么东西？什么孔？？？！！！”他差点惊呼起来，被对方捂住了嘴。

“就是你想的那样！”李斯特解释道，“雨果先生对自娱自乐不够满足的时候，就喜欢看他的客人们娱乐。他的视力很好，能从圣母院顶上认出下方走过的朋友，真希望他分我一点。”

“……认真的吗？”柏辽兹也探头望向那堵墙，“老天！我为自己对友人欠缺认知而深感愧疚！”

“他也不一定真的在看。”

“那我也不能跑去隔壁问他有没有在看吧！”

柏辽兹喷出一个郁结的鼻息，又皱眉沉思了一会，发问道：“雨果知不知道你已经掌握了他的‘秘密’？还有你为什么完全不在意的样子？我知道你习惯被人观赏，但这也……”

“他应该不知道？我不确定。你要是很在意我们就躺下睡觉。”李斯特在回避问题。

“不！”柏辽兹坚定回绝，他觉得不采取点什么措施的话，这事情会变得很尴尬且有损友谊。再次深沉思考后，他大声说道，“雨果先生，倘若您还不困倦有观望的闲心，我盛情邀请您不如过来一起找乐子。”

“埃克托，你在说什么？”这回换李斯特诧异了。

“他明显也很喜欢你，我看得出来。”柏辽兹露出笃定的浅笑，“是他的话我不介意共享。”

“我不反对，但是……”李斯特一时竟语塞，主要是没料到对方会有这样的念头。

柏辽兹轻缓地摸着李斯特的脸颊和他鬓侧的头发，像是在等待些什么。见并没有什么动静从隔壁传来，他又用足够大的音量说道：“那我先开始了，欢迎您随时加入。”

语罢他把原本侧身观望的李斯特抓过来，让他翻身背对自己。接着柏辽兹从后方一手圈上他的腰，一手抚过他的下腹，划过那些浅金色的耻毛，末了握上他的性器。

“我觉得这不公平，你仿佛在拿我当展品。”李斯特抗议道。

“这难道不是最好的检验方法吗？如果他的确在当观众，要如何忍耐下去呢？”柏辽兹一点点吻过对方的颈侧，再是肩膀的骨架，“我相信你是最好的倒钩。”

这点李斯特自己也相信，他握上柏辽兹搭在他腰间的手，暗示需要更多的抚慰。柏辽兹耐心地摩挲他的肋侧，再逐渐蔓延到前胸。李斯特纤瘦的躯体让他稍许用点力仿佛就能按压到他的骨骼，然而对方从来没有自己其实经不起折腾的自觉，总是比他更急不可耐。柏辽兹不理会他无声的催促，只是逐渐增加套弄他的力度，任由对方焦躁地扭胯蹭过他的掌心。

“埃克托……如果雨果真的过来了你打算怎么办？”李斯特仰头用后脑抵着柏辽兹颈窝，声线已然浸润着情欲的气息。他自己早就开始想象了，因而很想听一听柏辽兹的剧本。

“随机应变。”柏辽兹隔着一片薄发吻过他的额角，“我想选择权在你，是你要选择被怎样对待。归根结底，他可不是对我有兴趣。我跟他能发生什么？我只能联想到一起坐在沙发上欣赏一本地下流通的艳情书籍，然后各自……不，还是不想了吧，太诡异。”

“多好的主意，我想看！但愿雨果的听力跟他的视力一样好。”李斯特认为那是个很幽默的画面，下次要怂恿他们试一试。

“你什么都想尝试，今天将要发生的你也想过吧？”柏辽兹用几近逼问的语调问道，收紧虎口赋予更紧迫的压力，满意地听着对方释放出的喘息。

“有想过……”李斯特坦白承认，“我想过很多东西。”

“比如？”柏辽兹乐得听他的幻想。

“唔……在这之前，我想先射一次可以吗？”李斯特请求道，扶在柏辽兹腿上的左手下意识捏紧他的膝关节，“然后我会把我所想的全部告诉你。”

“这么快就坚持不住了？噢，真是贪婪。”柏辽兹习惯了他对一切嗜好品不知节制（如果把性爱也算一种嗜好的话），甚至竭力带坏身边其他人一起沉迷烟草与美酒，“那么，请求我。”他极少冒出捉弄李斯特的念头，这类场合是为数不多的其中之一。

李斯特并未完全遵照柏辽兹的指示，他用自己的小腿蹭过对方的，用并不真诚的挣扎诱使对方锁住他的关节，并表示：“你不知道我多么喜欢被你这样抱着。”

“你从来不缺这些，只要你愿意。”柏辽兹自己都替他挡下过疯狂向他冲过来的乐迷。

“不一样，你是特殊的。谁都不能替代你……”李斯特忙乱地时而握着柏辽兹的手腕，时而抓挠般在他小臂上留下一些淡红色的印迹。

“好了，好了。”柏辽兹姑且先让他尽兴，并如他一贯喜爱的那样，将那颤栗中躯体按紧，与自己贴合。李斯特像是故意发出了更多甜美的小音节，至少比平时更多。柏辽兹相信他离玩够还远，静静等待他怎样交代承诺要说出来的想象。

李斯特抓起柏辽兹的手吻了吻他的手背，接着翻身面对倚靠在床头的柏辽兹，一手搁在他肩膀上作为支撑，另一只手的手指擦掉沾在自己小腹上的粘稠浊液，再向自己身后探去。

柏辽兹顺势扶着他的腰，又吻了吻他的锁骨。这倒是常规方法了，李斯特经常用前一轮制造的液体润湿手指去开拓后方的甬道。

“我一直想尝试前后都被填满的感觉。”他凑近柏辽兹低声说道，“我想知道当有人从背后捅我的时候，我还能不能保持足够细致的动作别弄疼自己含着的人。我非常好奇，好奇程度仅次于想知道自己能不能一边做爱一边演奏。”

“后一种下次可以试一试，我也很想知道。”柏辽兹认为那一定是极其美妙的场景，“至于前者么，我同样愿意陪你尝试，那点‘小风险’不算什么。”

“我不会弄伤你的。”李斯特允诺道。

“我不担心自己，倒是你稍微慢一点，没人赶时间。”柏辽兹发现他过早加入更多的手指，让他显得十分勉强，“别弄疼自己，真是的。”他揉着李斯特的腰窝，帮助他放松下来。

“唔，我可以的……”李斯特几乎把上半身的重量都靠在了柏辽兹肩膀上，他悠长地深呼吸，同时将指节没入到更深处，“还有，我无数次想象在愉悦至极中晕倒是什么感觉？我会不会像长诗中被绑在狂奔烈马背上的马捷帕那样力竭至怀疑死亡将至？”

“你的意思是下次我该不理会你体力不支时的求饶，直到你失去意识吗？”柏辽兹说出他对这一设想的理解，“这可太难掌握分寸了，猎奇管猎奇，无论如何我都不想伤害你。”

“我知道，所以那只是臆想，不会强求你实施的……不过，想来怎么都比晕在又热又紧张的演出中要好……至少可以直接睡到明天早晨？”李斯特吻着柏辽兹的额头，看见对方被自己的发尾扫到闭上眼睛。

“哼，意思里你会跟别人实施咯？”

“……不要吧，万一出事了还要通知你来救援就很糟糕了？”

“Franzi ？！你适可而止。”柏辽兹发现在故意言语招惹对方这个游戏上永远玩不赢李斯特。他出气般捏起对方的臀瓣，听着李斯特发出一串短暂的、上扬的鼻音。

“嗯……我差不多了。”李斯特把双腿再分开一些，揉按起自己的内里，制造一些前菜般的小甜头。

“那么接下去怎么……”柏辽兹话都没问完，就听见清晰的敲门声传来。

“哈哈哈~终于来了。”李斯特回过头，“请进，门没有锁。”

雨果打开门，跟两人礼貌地点头打招呼。他穿着一件丝绒睡袍，纯红色的，让柏辽兹差点笑出声。

李斯特抽出自己的手，稍许后退趴伏在柏辽兹腿间。他的示意很明确了，雨果一言不发地来到床尾，站在那儿解开自己腰间的系带，把睡袍脱下来。同时观赏着眼前的邀请发起人——李斯特已经握住柏了辽兹的下体，正在慢慢将其舔湿。意思里他身后的位置便是留给后来参与者的。

雨果低头躲开上方的架子来到床上，从两侧扶住李斯特的胯骨。那方才准备妥当的入口因被撑开过而微微泛红，透露出难以言喻的蛊惑。他自己早在隔墙旁观的过程中就已经硬挺到几近痛楚，然而在“回报”故意挑逗他的瑰丽恶魔前，他先预示性地蹭过他的股隙，眼神对上另一位恶魔或者说更像恶魔饲养者的人。直到柏辽兹对他微笑致意，他才像是获得了某种许可，开始下一步。

雨果把入侵控制得相当缓慢，且确保自己扶稳了对方。因为他看到李斯特已然把柏辽兹吞入得很深，他不想让突如其来的刺激引起误伤。雨果感觉到李斯特还是微微颤抖着，从咽喉深处发出一些淤塞的声音。柏辽兹托着他的脸颊，怜爱地看着他，指腹轻缓描摹着他的颌骨轮廓。

雨果摸着李斯特腿上苍白的皮肤，耐心等他适应。直到后者停下来回头对他说：“不用客气，雨果先生。拿您的长矛刺穿我，就像狩猎或捕鱼！啊……不……”

当真面对雨果式的围猎，李斯特皱眉发出小动物般的呜咽，对方的力量与技巧都无可挑剔，毕竟那是从丰厚的“经验”中磨练出来的。

李斯特很快感到肢体因激流般的快感而酥软下来，他抬眼望向柏辽兹，后者用拇指摸着他微微张开的嘴唇。

“你在鼓动别人对你做些什么上格外有天分。”柏辽兹放任对方啃咬他的手指，“现在你高兴了吗？”

“嗯……但我也得让你高兴才行。”李斯特自有他「恶劣」的一面，他再三主动给自己找苦头，却更对把别人拖下水津津乐道。再次舔舐起眼前的人，那份紧张便立即传递了出去，柏辽兹本能地倒吸一口冷气，攥紧了他的一缕发丝。

李斯特选择靠主动配合后方的抽送来获得掌控权，然而他并不能完全避免让牙齿轻蹭过那脆弱的器官。柏辽兹能够忍耐不算太过火的疼痛，更让他困扰的是担心失控的焦虑感。

“早知道我该跟您换个位置。”他带着些自嘲对雨果说道。

“我本不介意的，但现在晚了点。”雨果回应道，其实他已经有放缓动作，让李斯特先满足他的固定伴侣。

“下次吧。”李斯特用含混到几乎听不清的声音插嘴。

“上帝啊，你还想着下次……”柏辽兹并非不想有下次的意味，更多在表达对这家伙的无奈。被用力舔过那些凸起的血管，他觉得李斯特明明应接不暇却硬要加倍努力的样子让他显得格外可爱。他看见他似乎想要探手下去触碰自己，却又因无法保持平衡而放弃。

于是柏辽兹偏头用眼神示意雨果帮忙照顾一下，后者是细心而体贴的人，会意地将搭在李斯特腰间的手向腹侧游移，用他宽厚的手掌包裹住他再次勃起的下身。

“呜……等一下……”多出来的那层愉悦搅得李斯特更忙乱了。

柏辽兹并不想再为难他，对他说接下去你用手就好。他认为自己已经积累了足够多的感觉。李斯特照做了，带着些过意不去的懊恼表情。不过世事无绝对，那也带来了额外的好处——当柏辽兹迎来极限之时也看到了绝美的画面——李斯特被汗湿贴在脸颊上的金色发丝又粘上了灰白的液滴，漂亮的唇线上也是。外加意识到前方战役结束，雨果开始无所顾忌地碾过内里，李斯特困顿眨眼时挤落的眼泪让他的神情看起来愈发无助而情色。

雨果是高效的侵略者，且他也有速战速决的意愿。快乐的极致与痛苦相仿令人难耐，李斯特握着柏辽兹的手，紧紧与他十指相扣，仿佛一只暴风雨中依偎着树干的小猫咪。

缴械投降几乎是短暂几分钟里的事情，然而李斯特没有获得任何喘口气的间隙就被雨果抱过来拉向自己。当雨果捧着李斯特的脸亲吻起来时，不止是他惊讶地瞪大了湛蓝的眼睛，柏辽兹也错愕到一时无言以对。

“那个……”他不知该说什么才好，那样的亲吻意味着雨果也间接品尝到了他的……不管怎样，雨果显得并不在乎的样子。而柏辽兹的视线下一秒就被吸引到了李斯特的股间：雨果留在他体内的粘滑液体正在沿着他的腿根缓慢坠下。他感觉自己今天看了太多有趣的东西。

“感谢你们的款待。”雨果最后揉了把李斯特脑后的发丝，也对柏辽兹恬淡地微了笑，“我不多做打扰了，接下去该是你们私下相处的时光。”

“什么？我还以为你会……换个方式继续的。”李斯特根本就还在跟杂乱的呼吸搏斗，却怎么也不肯停下他永无止境的挑衅。

“往后有机会再说。”雨果放开对方，捡起自己的睡袍套重新披上，“您还是跟十六岁时一样惹人怜爱。”离开之前他在李斯特耳畔轻柔地说道。

然而再怎么轻柔，夜深人静的，柏辽兹还是听到了。如以往一样面对面侧躺着把李斯特拥入怀中后，他吻着他的眉心问道：“原来你们这么早就认识了？”

“是……”李斯特不能更简短地回答，疲惫地打了个哈欠。

“那时候你们之间发生了什么？”柏辽兹从挺早以前就怀疑过，只是没有明着问，因为突兀追究过往没什么必要。

“法式进阶训练。”李斯特又讲了一遍这个笑话，见平静的沉默蔓延，他才反问，“嗯？你没什么想说的吗？我以为你会生气的。”

“我还是那句，他的话没关系。”柏辽兹解释道，“甚至我庆幸是雨果先生而不是别人。”

“啊？为什么？”李斯特好奇起来。

“因为他是极其温柔的人，应当有让你安稳地获得欢愉，是再理想不过的「新手教导者」了。”柏辽兹有所保留地停顿下来，将吻沿着对方的眉骨蔓延，接着是那依然还湿漉漉的睫毛。但他终究还有在意的事情，又一阵静默后柏辽兹问道，“不过我有些奇怪，当时你为什么没有索性跟他交往？”

“很简单的道理……”李斯特浅淡地叹息，“他爱所有人，那种爱完全没有针对性，就像太阳的光芒，无从谈起任何‘关系’，他的欲望就只是欲望。尽管很长一段时间里我以为自己跟他是差不多的类型。”

“那么后来呢？”

“后来我遇到了你嘛……”从那时起李斯特发现比起并非时时刻刻都有温度的阳光，柏辽兹更像燎燃的篝火。且被溺爱的感觉温暖而快乐，令他一旦体验过了便再也无法放弃。这些话他不用明着解释出来，柏辽兹都明白。正如对方已经如同要扼死他般抱紧了他，柏辽兹知道他喜欢这样仿佛能压碎骨骼融为一体的眷恋。

“明天我们去干什么？先去出版社那儿抗议一下？”李斯特提议道。

“都可以，再说。”柏辽兹的声音听起来也困倦起来。结果就当他以为彼此都要安然睡去之时，他听见李斯特说梦话般呢喃了一句：

“果然还是好想看你和雨果一起在沙发上看艳书……”

“不行！”柏辽兹斩钉截铁地回绝，再度无奈地叹了口气。

-End


End file.
